


Pragmatism In A Bottle

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I love the jar of dirt, jar of dirt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: No ships in this bottle; just a bunch of dirt.





	Pragmatism In A Bottle

This jar Tia Dalma gave…made no sense. There was nothing in it but…dirt. As in sand. As in when it got wet it became wet, muddy, sand. According to her own pragmatic words, the sand would or can save him from ole squid face. She offered. He accepted—tentatively.

“This is a jar of dirt,” he pointed out. Was it magic? Would it shelter him and his ship from Jones’s wrath?

“You don’t want it,” Tia Dalma’s tone altered unfavourably. “Give it back.”

Captain Jack Sparrow never gave anything back. Save one distressing damsel. But the mighty magic dirt: “No!”


End file.
